


The Real Damage

by pengwinn



Series: Frank Turner Song Fics ~ Arrow Edition [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of past abuse, Smut, mentioned Oliver Queen/Laurel Lance, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengwinn/pseuds/pengwinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has a rough weekend and calls Felicity for some help. One thing leads to another and, well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Damage

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fanfic came to me when I was listening to a Frank Turner song called "The Real Damage", hence the title. The YouTube link is posted below.
> 
> I'm a huge fan of Felicity/Tommy. I don't think Oliver deserves Felicity, and I don't think Laurel deserves Tommy. In my College AU (which I may explore more, depending on what plot bunnies may come) Felicity and Tommy end up together, and this is the smut that sort of starts it. 
> 
> So, reviews and all that. Let me know what you think. Enjoy. SMUT. YAY!

Someone’s poking him pretty hard in the leg. He groans a little and shifts, his face squishing up against something metal and really uncomfortable. He coughs and blinks, moving his arm away from his eyes. Everything feels achy and sore, like he slept crooked for too long, which he supposes he did. 

 

“Dude. You gotta go.”

 

He blinks again, nodding. There’s a frat boy standing in front of him he doesn’t recognize who looks mildly annoyed. “Mkay, just…um…yeah.”

 

“I gotta run to work, just um…the door will lock behind you. Sorry, dude.”

 

With that, he’s gone, and Tommy’s left to try and figure out where he is. He sits up on the futon (that explains the uncomfortable metal digging into his spine) and scans the room. He sees a few girls sleeping in the corner and another unfamiliar guy sleeping on the bed. 

 

His shoes are under the futon, so he throws them on and leaves as quickly and quietly as possible, patting down his pockets as he does to make sure he at least still has his phone. 

 

He starts walking in a random direction, he thinks it might be east, and tries to start his phone. It won’t turn on, likely because it hasn’t been charged all weekend, so he spots a Starbucks and rifles through his pockets for his card. Thankfully it’s there, along with a pack of broken cigarettes and a few empty condom wrappers. He thinks the cigarettes belong to one of the girls he hooked up with, which means the condom wrappers are a good sign. 

 

Tommy orders a latte and positions himself near an outlet, schmoozing up the high school girls next to him so he can borrow their phone charger. Once he’s got sufficient battery life, he calls the only person he can think of. 

 

Her voice sounds croaky like he just woke her up. “What the frack do you need at 7 in the morning on a Sunday, Tommy?”

 

He smiles a genuine smile for the first time all weekend. “Hey Lis. I need a favor.” 

 

“And you didn’t call Oliver?” She grumbles. Tommy chuckles at that. 

 

“Ollie wouldn’t be able to help me at 7 on a Sunday.”

 

“And I can?”

 

“Please?”

 

He can almost hear her eyes roll through the phone. “Where are you?” He’s about to answer when she interrupts with, “I swear to all that is holy Tommy if you tell me you’re in New York or Paris, or Russia I will hang up this phone so hard…”

 

“I didn’t leave the state, I promise.” He’s got his hands up in a placating gesture even though she can’t see him. “I’m in a Starbucks by the school, I think.” 

 

She laughs. “You had a helluva bender, didn’t you?”

 

“Is that judgment I hear Ms. Smoak?”

 

“Always Merlyn. Always. Now hang up the phone, use your GPS, and get me an address. I’ll throw on some pants and be there in a few.”

 

“Okay, but remember, pants are optional.”

 

Now he’s sure he can hear her eyes roll. “Hanging up now Tommy.”

 

As he stands on a street corner waiting for Felicity, he tries to piece together the weekend. He’s pretty sure he started Friday night with Oliver and Laurel. The two are in the on again part of their on-again-off-again relationship, which means Oliver is forbidden from seeing Felicity, and Laurel is tagging along to all the parties to try and irritate her father. Captain Lance hates Oliver and Tommy almost as much as Laurel hates Felicity.

 

Felicity has tried time and time again to befriend Laurel. She swears up and down that she doesn’t feel that way about Oliver; sometimes Tommy even believes her. The problem has never been Felicity though. Oliver can’t seem to control himself. 

 

Shaking his head, he continues to piece together a timeline. Friday, Tommy, Laurel, and Oliver had gone to a party at Starling University, a kegger, done a bunch of shots…and that’s where things start to get fuzzy. He followed a couple of blonde sorority sisters home, and thoroughly enjoyed himself with them, but Saturday is a complete blackout.

 

He squints into the sunlight and scans for Felicity’s car, trying to ignore the looks of the business men standing on either side of him. He’s sure he smells like he’s in desperate need of a shower, and his clothes look a little worse for wear. 

 

Which, yeah, he is. 

 

But as far as weekends go, only losing one day isn’t so bad.

_  
_ It suddenly strikes him how sad a statement that is. His stomach drops and he swallows around a sick taste in his mouth. The latte hasn’t washed away enough of his hang-over. What he needs are some aspirin and some greasy food, and maybe a day or two of straight coma-like sleep.

 

It’s at this point that Felicity makes her appearance, in her beat up, multi colored Chevy Cavalier. It’s equal parts green and blue and breaks down all the time, so she’s named it Captain Planet. He smiles, relieved, and leans over, peering into her window. She’s in what appears to be two hoodies and has a Little Mermaid blanket wrapped around her shoulders and she leans over to unlock the door by hand. 

 

“Heat broke again?” He asks, sliding into the passenger seat. She nods and unwraps the blanket, passing him some over the gear shift. His left-hand drifts past hers for a moment and her fingers are ice cold. “Lis, you should let me-“  


“No, Tommy. No. No matter how many times you or Oliver try, I will not let you pay to fix this car or buy me a new one. You may be made of money, but I have my pride, damn it.”

 

Tommy laughs at that. “Okay, okay.”

 

She squints at him side-eyed, as though she doesn’t believe him. “So where you headed?”

 

“Anywhere but home, please.”

 

Felicity nods, turning the car to the general direction of her house instead of his. “I’m going back to bed, Tommy. I was up until three this morning working on a program for my final, and the code’s really complicated-“  


He feels an overwhelming sense of fondness for her as he realizes she got three hours of sleep and still answered his call. He cuts her off before she can lose him in the jargon. “No worries. I could use a long-ass nap myself.”

 

She laughs. “You’re more than welcome to crash with me for as long as you need. Mom’s out of town.” It takes her a minute, but she flushes with embarrassment and sputters. “I mean, not that-“

  
“I know, Lis. I know. Just focus on getting us home in one piece, huh?”

 

It takes a little bit longer than usual to get to Felicity’s; her hands are numb from the February air, which makes turning the wheel a little more difficult, and her car doesn’t appreciate the frosty temperatures either. The hot air of the house stings against their skin as they traipse up to her bedroom, dropping the blanket and their shoes in the front room on their way. 

 

She flops down on the bed without even taking off her sweatshirts, curling up against the wall and leaving him plenty of room on her queen sized mattress. He lays down next to her and tugs her comforter up over them both, murmuring a thank you as his eyes slip closed. 

 

Three hours later, his eyes blink open and he’s greeted with a fluff of messy curls sprawled out on his chest. His nose is filled with the scent of her hair, and her warm body is pressed tight against his. Her face is nuzzled against his neck, warm breath puffing out evenly as she sleeps. She’s stripped off both her sweatshirts between now and when they knocked out, a t-shirt and yoga pants the only thing between them. 

 

He swallows hard as he realizes it’s very apparent Felicity isn’t wearing a bra or underwear. 

 

There has never been a moment that Tommy wasn’t infatuated with Felicity. She’s gorgeous, funny, quirky, and everything he’s ever wanted. She’s sunshine and laughter and a solid rock in his whirlwind of a life. 

 

And now he finds himself curled up in bed with her sprawled out on top of him. 

 

He holds his breath, trying to decide what would be worse; if she woke up or just stayed asleep. 

 

Naturally, it’s at that moment she wakes up. 

 

Her hands, which are tucked against his sides, grip him a little tighter. Her legs, which are entangled with his, slide up against his so that she’s almost wrapped around his waist. And she moans, hot damn, she moans right against his ear and he can’t help it, he groans. 

 

She opens her eyes slowly, looking up at him disoriented and fuzzy. “Tommy?”  
  
“Hey, Lis.”

 

He can hear how strained his voice sounds, and he hopes she doesn’t. 

 

She flushes a deep red and scrambles off of him, almost whacking her head off the wall in the process. “I’m so sorry, Tommy, I didn’t-“  
  
“It’s okay, Felicity, you were asleep, no one would assume you meant-“  
  
“Not that I wouldn’t, I just-“

 

He freezes at that. “Wait, what?”

 

Felicity’s frozen as well. She blinks at him, her eyes wide. “I just-I didn’t, what?”

 

“Do you…is that something that you’d…” Tommy swallows, trying to find his usual cocky, arrogant self. “Do you have a thing for me, Lis?”

 

“Of course I- I mean- do you- I-“

  
She’s flustered and stuttering but she basically just admitted to wanting him so his brain shuts off and his instinct takes over, and he pulls her back on top of him, crushing his lips against hers. She melts into his arms, moaning into the kiss.

 

She tastes sweet, like frosting on his lips. He sucks her bottom lip into his mouth and groans when she pushes her hips against his as a reaction. She’s so damn responsive, little sounds tripping out of her throat as his fingertips trace the line of her spine. 

 

His fingers slip under her t-shirt, inching up her rib cage and she grinds against him again, her back arching and pushing up into his touch. When he reaches the curve of her breast he pauses, bringing his other hand up to her chin and tilting her face down to his again. “Is this okay, Lis?”

 

She looks blissed out, eyes glossy and pupils dilated. She nods, leaning her cheek against his palm. “Yeah.” She murmurs. “Yeah, more than…”

 

Felicity sighs as he traces his fingers over her nipples, her hands digging into the mattress on either side of his head. Her legs shift and she’s pressing even more against him, whimpering slightly and her chin tipping forward so that her hair curtains around her face. Tommy takes that moment to slide his hands back down to her hips and flip them, pinning Felicity beneath him. 

 

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this.” He whispers against her lips, trailing kisses down her throat. 

 

“Me too.” She whines softly when he bites against her earlobe, his fingers pinching more firmly. “I never thought you’d…”

 

All of the sudden it’s like a light bulb goes off over his head. All the lingering looks, all the small smiles, and the gentle touches…they weren’t for Oliver. They were for him. 

 

“How long?” He asks. Felicity’s eyes are closed and her head is turned to the side, not really hearing him. 

 

“What?”

 

“How long could we have been doing this?” His hands are tripping down her sides, rubbing circles on her thighs through her yoga pants. Her hips buck as he twists to the side so his hand has room and he starts rubbing her through the thin fabric. 

 

“Chem-chemistry class.” She whimpers. “Sophomore year.”

  
She bites her lip and Tommy chuckles. “Christ, we could’ve been doing this for ages.” He starts rubbing her more vigorously and her hands come up to grip the back of his neck.

 

She closes her eyes and tangles her fingers in his hair, moaning softly when he nips at her lips to get her to open them. She does, letting his tongue tangle with hers. He grins against her lips when soft noises escape her throat as he scratches his nails against her scalp and tugs on her hair lightly.

 

He starts kissing a trail down her neck and bites down at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, moving back up to her ear. “I’ve wanted you for so long, I didn’t see what was right in front of my eyes.”

 

“I know you thought it was Oliver.” She murmurs against his lips. Her breath is soft and ragged, and she’s grinding almost involuntarily against his hand. He wonders if he can make her come without even taking her pants off first. “It was always you.” She whispers, voice catching at the last second. “Always.”

  
His heart swells, pounding in his chest. He smiles, wide enough to make his face hurt, and she grins right back at him. He leans forward and captures her lips again, tongue dancing with hers as he speeds up the movement of his hands just enough that she whimpers into his mouth and tenses, pressed tight against him.

 

Tommy pulls back and watches her fall apart, slowing his movements as she comes down. 

 

She looks fucking amazing when she comes. 

 

Suddenly frantic and desperate to see it again, he quickly tugs her shirt out of his way and moves his mouth down to attack her skin, loving the way she moans from deep in her throat when he bites softly on her nipple and laves the spot with his tongue. He moves his hands down to her yoga pants and slides them down quickly, forgetting any preamble and sliding his finger through the wetness between her legs. She squeaks when he presses his thumb against her clit and bites down on his shoulder when he slips a finger inside her.

 

“Christ, you’re wet.” She whimpers in response. He adds a second finger and starts to scissor them, loving the way she groans against his skin. “For once, you’re speechless.”

 

“Oh, fuck you, Merlyn.” She grumbles.

 

He laughs. “Later, but first…” His lips start to trail down her stomach when her hand catches his chin.

 

“Tommy, wait, you don’t have to -“

 

"I know. I want to." He smirks up at her, but she looks tense and uncomfortable. He pauses. “What?”

 

She shakes her head and tugs at his shoulder, trying to get him to come back up. “I just…”

 

“What is it, Lis?” He rests his chin on her stomach and stills his hands. “Talk to me.” Her hands come up and cover her face, embarrassment rolling off of her in waves. He stops everything he’s doing and moves back up her body, shifting to the side to lay next to her on the mattress. He tries to get her to move her hands and look at him, but all she does is hide her face in his neck and mumbles something against his skin. “Hey…it’s okay, we can stop if you want…”

 

“That’s not what I want, I just don’t…I don’t like it when…someone going down on me, it doesn’t do anything for me.”

 

She says it all in a rush so he almost doesn’t hear her. “It doesn’t do anything for you? What do you mean?” He pushes her shoulder lightly so she’ll lay flat on her back and look up at him. She stops hiding her face but continues to avoid his gaze. 

 

“It hurts. And I just…I’d rather skip it if that’s okay.”

 

“It _hurts?_ ”

 

Tommy doesn’t realize how disgusted he sounds until she finally locks eyes with him and sees how upset she looks. 

 

“Look, I know that girls are supposed to think it’s amazing and everything but it just hurt and I didn’t like it, and Cooper used to get really mad at me, but I just don’t like it, okay?”

 

“Felicity.” He thinks about his words carefully, because she looks like she’s going to cry. “Felicity, it’s not supposed to _hurt_. Cooper did it wrong.”

 

She looks skeptical. “Really?”

 

Tommy remembers suddenly that Cooper is who Felicity lost her virginity with. Anger makes his chest tight and he takes a deep, calming breath so that she doesn’t feel any of that anger and shut down on him even more. “Sex isn’t supposed to hurt, Felicity. Not unless you want it to, in a fun way. What did Cooper do when he went down on you?”

 

Felicity looks away again, talking to his chest instead of his face. “Well, he bit me a lot, like really hard. I guess all the other girls liked it. He said I was the weird one for not liking it. And he used to dig his nails in and scratch. He wouldn’t cut his nails specifically because it was supposed to make it better, I guess. A couple of times I let him do it, I bled a lot and I cried and he got really angry and left.”

 

“Jesus Christ.”

 

Her eyes shoot back up to his and she looks like she’s going to cry. “What?”  
  
“Felicity, that is…”He sighs, dragging his hand down his face and rubbing his jaw. “That is not how it’s supposed to go. I would love to show you how it’s supposed to go if you’ll let me. I want to taste you. I want to feel you cum on my tongue. But if you’re not ready…it’s okay.”

 

She still looks skeptical, but she nods. “And if I ask you to stop, you will?”

 

The pleading tone in her voice makes his stomach churn. “Without question. That goes for anything we do. If you don’t like what we’re doing, you tell me to stop and I stop.”

 

Felicity takes a shaky breath and smiles weakly. “Okay.”

 

Tommy kisses her then, soft and slow. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close, wanting to feel her pressed up tightly against him. He wants to protect her, show her how wrong Cooper was for her, how right he is. But those are heavy thoughts; too heavy for whatever this is that’s just starting between them, so he tilts his head and deepens the kiss. 

 

When all the tension leaves Felicity’s body, Tommy moves his mouth down her body slowly, nipping and licking as he goes. He takes time exploring each breast, listening to the soft gasps and quiet moans that tell him what she likes and what’s making her squirm. His hands drift down and start working her slowly again, thumb rubbing circles against her clit and two fingers teasing inside her. When she’s good and distracted, he moves his mouth even further down and replaces his thumb with his tongue, which made her hips jackknife. His other unoccupied hand presses against her hip bone to keep her from bucking up, and he adds a third finger, pumping harder in and out. 

 

"Holy shit.” She whispers. 

 

"Yeah?"

 

He knows he sounds overly pleased with himself, and he expects her to hit him or yell at him, but her fingers end up tangled in his hair instead, pulling lightly. Electricity runs down his spine and he groans against her, the vibrations making her grind up against his face again, whimpering.

 

"I'm gonna make you cum, Felicity. I'm going to make you cum so hard you won't be able to breathe."

 

He twists his hand and presses hard inside her while moving his tongue as fast as he can, keeping it up until she quietly keens, his name mixed in with a few choice curses. She’s arching her back and pressing herself against his lips, both hands gripping his hair somewhat uncomfortably tight, but it makes him harder all the same. He licks up all her cum as he works her through her orgasm, looking up over her chest to watch as she slowly comes back to herself.

 

"Fuck." She breathes.

 

“That’s what it’s supposed to be like." He smirks at her when she opens her eyes. She giggles as he slides back up her body, kissing random spots as he goes. “You’re fucking beautiful when you come apart like that.”

 

She flushes, rolling her eyes and bending her knees allowing him to rest between her legs. “Whatever Tommy. I know I’m not loud enough. Cooper hated how quiet I was.”

 

He leans back and takes off his shirt, tossing it over his head and adding it to the pile of hers on the floor. “Well, clearly he just wasn’t doing it right. Besides, you make plenty of noises. Doesn’t matter that they’re quiet ones, they’re still hot as hell.”

 

Tommy nuzzles against her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin below her jaw. She moans lightly and bucks up against him again, and he can’t control the groan that comes out of his mouth. “You’re such a jerk.”

 

"Mmm, but you like it."

 

He leans in for a kiss and she bites his lip, harder than expected. He groans and nips back, turning the kiss into a clash of teeth and tongues that has them both gasping into each other's mouths. She pushes at his pants with her hands but doesn’t have space with him pinning her to the bed. He eventually gets the message and shoves them down himself, grabbing her wrists in one hand and pinning them above her head, using his other hand to position himself.

 

When he slips inside her, slow and steady, her head tilts back and she arches into him, whimpering at the slow stretch and burn. He stills for a minute, breathing hard through his nose and trying to control himself. She feels so amazing around him, so hot and wet and he wants to bury himself over and over and over again, but he doesn’t want to hurt her.

 

“Tommy, please…” She whimpers, arching against him and pushing against his hold on her wrists.

 

“Please…”

  
  
“Lis, I just…I need a sec…”

 

She whines, all out whines underneath him, and he looks down to see her biting her lip. "I just need you to move Tommy, fuck, please move…"

 

“Jesus fuck, do you know how perfect you are?” Tommy groans. He takes his unoccupied hand and pulls her leg up to his shoulder, opening her up as much as he can. He grinds against her, feeling himself push deep inside her and watching her face as her eyes roll back and she whines again. Her leg shakes and he grabs her other leg, pulling it up on his other shoulder. He’s got her wrapped around him, and he’s pushing into her at a slowly escalating his pace. “Is this good, Lis?”  


 

“Yeah, this is…good, so good.“ Her voice cracks when he slams against her particularly hard, ending in a high-pitched squeak. He moves, pinning each of her wrists in one of his hands, slamming into her over and over. He’s worried that he’s going to hurt her, but she’s whimpering, a constant stream of please, fuck, and his name slipping past her lips. He can feel her fluttering around him, knowing she’s close, and he’s not sure he can last much longer either.

 

“Touch yourself, Lis.” He can hear the gravel in his voice, and he hopes it’s something she likes because he couldn’t help it if he tried.

 

“Yeah, oh-yeah, okay.” Her fingers slip down her stomach to her clit, and she starts rubbing slow circles against herself.

 

“Faster, Felicity. Go as fast as I am.” She nods again and moves her hands faster, stuttering as she starts to come apart underneath him.

 

“Oh, God, Tommy, can I…I’m gonna…”

  
“Cum for me, Lis. Do it for me. I want to feel you cum around my cock.”

  
  
She does, arching against him and keening, loud and long, trembling underneath him. He pushes her through it, hips moving against hers over and over again as he chases his own release.

 

He groans and thrusts into her one more time, slipping over the edge just as her legs start to slip off his shoulders.

 

In the next few minutes they catch their breath and rearrange themselves, detangling limbs and curling up against each other, him flat on his back and her curled up against his chest, almost identical to the positions they started in. Felicity sighs and moves her leg up his, landing at his waist. She winces and moves her leg back down, squeezing her legs together.

 

“I should go clean up.” She murmurs, pulling away from him slowly.

 

Tommy grabs her and tugs her against him again, groaning as he stretches. “Nope, nope. You stay here.”

 

“Tommy, I feel all sticky and gross.” She wrinkles her nose at him and he thinks it’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen in his entire life.

 

“Fine. But we clean up together.”

 

She sighs and nods. “Okay.” She groans as she rolls onto her back, stretching. He watches as she tumbles out of bed and onto her feet, transfixed by the sway of her hips as she moves over to the door. She looks back over her shoulder, blonde hair flowing behind her. “You coming?”

 

Tommy smiles at the flush that covers her face when she realizes her double entendre. “Fuck yes.”

 

 

 

*FIN*

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAa3qjjcWyI
> 
> Here's the link to the Frank Turner song that heavily influenced this fic. (Yay for inspiring Plot Bunnies). Go listen, and then listen to the man's entire discography, because he's amaze-balls.


End file.
